


Pokemon: Colors of the Roses

by SugarButterfly432



Series: Pokemon: Roses of the Garden [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Chosen One Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Everyone Loves Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Older Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Protective Densetsu no Pokemon Legendary Pokemon, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Grows Older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarButterfly432/pseuds/SugarButterfly432
Summary: A side story of "Pokemon" Roses of the Garden". There will be shorts of different characters. Like Ash, his friends, his Pokemon, and the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon. Many chapters that sadly won't be able to appear in the main series.
Relationships: Densetsu no Pokemon | Legendary Pokemon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pokemon | Ash Ketchum's Pokemon, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Series: Pokemon: Roses of the Garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191758
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon: Colors of the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. The side story of "Pokémon: Roses of the Garden" is finally here. This story will have chapters that won't be in the main story. Many of the chapters will be featuring different characters here. You even get to see some of Alma's childhood moments that won't be shown in the main story or have Ash be seen as his time as the Pokémon Master. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my OCS.
> 
> P.S. This chapter is inspired by the fan-made comic by xxtc-96xx from Tumblr. The comic is also on YouTube if you're curious about it. It's a really cute comic that I absolutely love.

Little Alma coos at the beautiful white rose that was held above her by Mew. The human baby lays in her white basket with pink petals of roses for her to be more comfortable. Alma tries to reaches for the rose but it was too far for her to even touch. Mew giggles as she lowers herself to give Alma the rose she wanted. The little baby grabs the rose and began to rub it in her face to feel how soft it is. They were in Alma's room while everyone else was doing something.

Mew smiles as she floats next to Alma. The New Species Pokémon had taken the thorns out of the rose so Alma could hold it without getting hurt. The human baby had been in the Hall of Origin for two weeks now, and she has already settled in nicely.

Alma soon places the rose in her mouth since she wanted to know what it tastes like. She even wonders if she could drink out of it. Mew quickly uses Psychic to remove the flower from Alma before she could choke on it.

 _"Sorry, Alma, but you can't put that in your mouth. You'll end up choking it and everyone will have my head for that,"_ Mew said as she places the rose on the ground.

However, by taking the rose away from Alma, the little human started crying since she just wanted to play with it more and didn't understand why the flower was taking away from her. Alma let out a loud cry with tears coming down. The blonde girl wanted the flower back and play with it again.

" _Oh, no. Don't cry, Alma. I didn't want you to get hurt. I did that because I like you,"_ Mew said as she floated around the basket that held the human baby inside.

"Mew, what did Arceus said about playing with Alma without supervision?" Male Mewtwo said as he opens the door.

 _"To not to,"_ Mew said as if she was a child being scolded by her father. Which makes it ironic since Mew is way older than Male Mewtwo.

Male Mewtwo had just returned from the Human World just an hour ago. After a long two weeks trip, the Genetic Pokémon wanted to rest and relax in his room before he ends up in one of Mew's shenanigans again. But he knows that his >desire to rest won't come true since the building was too quiet and that might she was with Alma now. He asked one of the servants where Alma was at and they told him she was in her room sleeping. Male Mewtwo went towards Alma's room to see if Mew was indeed with her.

The Genetic Pokémon ends up being right when he heard Mew talking to a crying Alma. He even groaned in annoyance since it was supposed to be her nap time. Alma didn't stop crying when Male Mewtwo entered her room. She was more focused on the flower she was playing with earlier.

 _"But I was trying to stop Alma from choking on that rose. I was doing good on watching her without anyone else here,"_ Mew said as she flew towards her clone.

Alma didn't stop crying as she wanted to play with that pretty flower again. She wanted to play with it again. Suddenly, Alma was being lifted into the air by Male Mewtwo who uses Psychic. He then uses Psychic on the other rose petals in Alma's room as well.

Male Mewtwo then used the petals to create some Butterfree and making them flutter as real ones. This had actually worked as Alma had managed to stop crying to be awestruck at the creation. The petal Butterfree dances around Alma as she began to giggle happily after crying. One of them flew closer to her and nuzzles her on the cheek. The human baby tries to hug it, but since it was only a false Butterfree made up of flower petals, she accidentally destroyed it.

Fortunately, Male Mewtwo quickly recreated the petal Butterfree, much to Alma's happiness. Seeing the human baby being happy, Male Mewtwo smiles a little at the beautiful sight. He never imagined that he could manage to make a baby happy while trying to calm it down.

 _"Aww! It looks someone had managed to smile after all these years of brooding,"_ Mew said as she circles around her clone.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Male Mewtwo said in annoyance.

Mew giggles as she could see Male Mewtwo was blushing a little while he was looking away from her. It was an adorable sight to see. Ash would have loved to see Male Mewtwo in such a state.

Flashback

_Mewtwo tastes the tea that was given to him by Ash. The Genetic Pokémon has never had tea before, so he wonders if it's good to drink. He never had drunk anything other than water throughout his entire existence. Mewtwo and Mew had recently arrived at Ash's home in Pallet Town. The black-haired boy had found the pair badly injured and took them back to his house. His mother was out to buy groceries at the store, so he was left to heal them by himself with the help of his Pokémon._

_"So, how do you like the tea, Mewtwo. I hope you kind of like it. You look like a tea-loving Pokémon to me anyway," 16-year-old Ash said._

_**"It's good. Thank you very much, Ash,"** Mewtwo said after finishing his tea._

_"No problem. I'm just glad you're alright now," The human boy said with a smile._

_Mew was still asleep. but she was still breathing so that was a good sign. Still, though, Ash wonders if he should have taken the two Legendary Pokémon to the Pokémon Center to get them help. But he knows that Mewtwo still doesn't fully trust humans and he has no idea what Mew will do if she wakes up in a strange room in an unknown place._

_So he did the best he could for the two Pokémon under his care. It was a good thing that Brock gave him a book on Pokémon medicine and healing a year ago in case Ash and his friends ended in a situation where they're far away from a Pokémon Center._

_Mewtwo felt strange to be in Ash's house. Not once in his life, he thought he would be in a human house. It felt strange just to be here. Looking at the still sleeping Mew, Mewtwo was at least glad that she was still alive. Sighing, he couldn't believe that a bunch of Pokémon hunters had managed to injure him despite he was supposed to be the strongest Pokémon in the world._

_"My mom will be here soon. I know you don't like a lot of humans, but my mom is really nice and she'll never hurt a Pokémon," Ash said as he pours more tea into Mewtwo's cup._

_Pikachu quickly climbed to Ash's shoulder while Snivy, Hawlucha, and Oshawott stood behind Ash in case Mewtwo does anything. Even though both Mew and Mewtwo are Legendary Pokémon, that didn't stop Ash's Pokémon from wanting to protect him in case something might happen._

_Ash always seems to be a living magnet with Legendary and Mythical Pokémon wherever he went. The black-haired boy had manages to befriend them in end. The young trainer would put his life at risk just to save others regardless if he knows them or not, making his Pokémon worried that this will get him killed one of these days._

_And this time... no powerful force will bring him back._

_Mewtwo set his tea down on the coffee table right next to a small, blue vase that held some white roses with red tips on it. Seeing Mew, who was still sleeping on the conch, Mewtwo sighs since they had been found by the very same human that they temporarily killed._

_"Hold on, I'll be back," Ash said as he went to the kitchen to get something._

_Pikachu and Hawlucha follow Ash while Snivy and Oshawott stay behind to keep an eye on Mewtwo. Mewtwo knew that Ash's Pokémon didn't fully trust him. After all, he's a Pokémon that was created by humans eight years ago to be designed as a weapon. Throughout his time traveling around the world, Mewtwo would see how Pokémon would protect their trainers from danger, and Ash's Pokémon are no exception when it comes to their trainer's safety._

_Both Snivy and Oshawott kept looking at the Genetic Pokémon for what seems forever. Mewtwo just ignored them since he knows their reasons are understandable._

_**"Ash told us he met you six years ago, and apparently, you met twice but he also told us he doesn't remember when he first your first meeting,"** Snivy said, breaking the silence between the Pokémon._

_**"Yes, I've only met him two times in our encounter. But he helped me throughout our meetings,"** Mewtwo said to Snivy._

_Oshawott nodded._

_**"Tell us about it. Ash has always risked his neck out for others in their hour of need. So we're not surprised that he actually helped you before,"** Oshawott said._

_Mew groans as she was getting ready to wake up from her sleep. Mewtwo turns to see that she was regaining consciousness as she opens her eyes to see she was in a human house. Mew carefully floated but almost fell back on the couch when she tried to float too quickly._

_**"Careful now. You just got healed, you need to rest,"** Mewtwo said to Mew._

_**"Where are we, Mewtwo,"** Mew asks as she looks around the living room._

_"You're in my house in Pallet Town," Ash said as he came back to the living room with half of a cake in his hands and Hawlucha with some plastic plates and a knife._

_Hearing that familiar but changed voice, Mew saw Ash and his Pikachu. Happy to see the Electric Mouse again, Mew flew over to Pikachu and began to tell him what happened. Pikachu, remembering the last time he saw Mew, smiles nervously and said hello to her._

_"I brought some cake for you guys. My mom said I could have it or take it some of the neighbors," Ash said as he places the cake on the coffee table with Hawlucha doing the same with the plates and knife for the Legendary Pokémon to eat. Half of the cake was gone but it was still there to eat._

_Oshawott's eyes light up when he saw the delicious cake. It was near him and Ash was too busy with the two Legendary Pokémon to notices him trying to take a bite for himself. Quietly while his trainer was talking to Mewtwo, Oshawott tiptoed towards the cake. He could smell the sweetness from where he was and his mouth became watering as he got closer. Unfortunately, Snivy used Vine Whip on him from getting closer._

_**"Come on, Snivy! Just one piece!"** Oshawott cried out as Snivy didn't let go._

_**"No way in Hell,"** Snivy said as she walks away from the cake and be closer to Ash._

_Mew giggles at the sight. She flew over to where the cake was and observed it for a little while before smelling it. It smells very nice. She did enjoy the food that she eats from the castle near the Tree of Beginning. But this cake looks more simple looking than the ones there._

_"Go on, Mew. It's delicious. My mom made it," Ash said as he cut a piece for Mew._

_Seeing the black-haired boy giving her a piece, Mew happily accepts it without any hesitation. She then took the whole piece in her mouth, leaving Ash and his Pokémon to be shocked that a tiny Pokémon would manage to eat the whole piece like that._

_Shaking his head after seeing that, Ash cut a piece for Mewtwo._

_"Here, Mewtwo. I'm sure you might want something after being asleep like that," Ash said as he offered the piece to the Genetic Pokémon._

_**"No thank you. I'm fine,"** Mewtwo said._

_Hearing that Mewtwo didn't want his piece, both Oshawott and Mew tried to get the piece, but both were held back by Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokémon wonders if the latter was indeed that ancient due to her immatureness._

_"Then about how some sandwiches? We still have some from lunch yesterday," Ash said._

_Although any other person would have given both Mew and Mewtwo Pokémon food, Ash didn't know if that might offend Mewtwo since he'll hate to be treated like a pet by a human._

_**"No, I don't need to eat anything at the moment. I do appreciate all the things you did for us,"** Mewtwo said to the sixteen-year-old black-haired boy. This was where his stomach was growling._

_"Hey, I don't mind. I'm always getting hungry after getting patch up," Ash said as he went back to the kitchen to get the sandwiches._

_It's not every day that someone gets to have the chance of a lifetime of meeting two Legendary Pokémon. Of course for Ash, this is a normal thing for him. Meeting Legendaries and Mythicals and saving them, the world, or both at the end. He was pretty much used to this by now. Accepting these meetings in his life until he dies. Besides, he's glad that he has the honor to meet all the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, and he'll always cherish moments._

_After getting the sandwiches from the refrigerator, Ash walks back to the living room, only to see that his Oshawott and Mew on the floor with their stomach being a little bigger than before. Placing the sandwiches down, Ash kneeled next to Pikachu, Snivy, and Hawlucha._

_"Oshawott and Mew ate the rest of the cake, didn't they?" Ash asks, although, he knew the answer._

_**"Yes,"** Ash's Pokémon said at the same time, although not in Human Language. Still, Ash understood them regardless of the language barrier._

_**"You understand your Pokémon better than what I see from most humans, Ash,"** Mewtwo said._

_"Of course I do. I love my Pokémon. We need to understand each other so we could help one another a lot better," Ash said while smiling at the Genetic Pokémon._

_Hearing how the boy said he and his Pokémon need to understand each other to help the other out, Mewtwo smiles a little. The boy hasn't changed much since the last time they saw each other. Still a kindhearted child who loves all Pokémon no matter what they are or where they came from. Guess he was lucky that Ash was the one to had found him instead of another human he won't trust so easily._

_"Wow! You can smile. It's really nice, Mewtwo. I want to see more of it. It's really nice to see," Ash said to Mewtwo while having a big smile of his own._

Flashback ends

Alma reaches her hands out to Male Mewtwo. Almost like she wants him to hold her. Male Mewtwo didn't know that if that's a good idea since he never held a baby before, let alone a human one.

"Sorry, Alma, but it's time for your nap now," Male Mewtwo said as he stops using Psychic on the petals, causing them to fell on the ground.

As Male Mewtwo places Alma back in her basket, the baby began to cry again. Immediately, Mew went over to the human child and tried to calm her down.

 _"It's okay, Alma. I'm here for you. Mew won't let anyone hurt you,"_ Mew said to Alma.

 _"She wants you to hold her,"_ Mew said to her male clone.

"I don't think..." Male Mewtwo was about to say, but Mew stops him before he could finish.

 _"Come on, Mewtwo. She already loves you a lot. Don't tell you're scared of holding a little baby?"_ Mew said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not scared of holding a child. Just that she's too fragile for me to hold," Male Mewtwo said.

 _"Just hold her and she'll stop crying!"_ Mew said, getting fed up with his stubbornness.

Seeing that Mew won't stop bugging him and Alma won't stop her crying, Male Mewtwo sighs in defeat. If he does this, then Mew will leave him alone and he might get some quiet for now.

Male Mewtwo uses Psychic again and lifts Alma towards him. Gently and carefully, Male Mewtwo held Alma in his arms. She finally stops crying when she realizes that who was holding her. She smiles at Male Mewtwo and nuzzles in closer to him to feel his warmth. Male Mewtwo could feel his heart skipping a beat by Alma's actions. He could feel a fizzy feeling in his entire being as he watches her finally going to sleep now.

 _"I'm so telling this to everyone!"_ Mew said as she remains quiet before flying off to find the nearest Legendary Pokémon.

"She's so going to get it later," Male Mewtwo said to himself before he went back to see that Alma was sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this side story of my other story, "Pokémon: Roses of the Garden." There will be short stories of other characters. I hope you all will love this side story. But there will be slow updates as I need to work on my other stories. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story and the main story as well. Thank you so much and I love you all.


End file.
